The four kittens of Scourge
by Sparkles24
Summary: Four Kits, son of Scourge, are born, they are unlike him...really funny with tons of humor, this is the story of how they were born...and how they changed the Warriors' world forever.


Cats in this story

Killpaw: Red tom with amber eyes

Maulpaw; Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Deathpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Murderpaw: brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Snowflight: White she-cat with blue eyes

Introduction

Killpaw: Hey! I'm an apprentice! SO COOL! (suddenly gives Maulpaw an anxious look and whispers) What's an apprentice, again?

Maulpaw: You are retarded, you were an apprentice a season ago. Imagine that, (pauses and copies Killpaw's voice, except in a high pitched voice) WHAT'S AN APPENTICE AGAIN?

Deathpaw: Shut up, Killpaw will always be an idiot.

Murderpaw (walking up to them): So…how's it going?

Maulpaw (shrugs): Okay, let's tell the readers of this story what's going on. Imagine them not knowing!

Deathpaw (immediately angry): YOU HAVE PEOPLE TO READ ABOUT OUR ENTIRE LIVES???!!!

Maulpaw (grins): IMAGINE BEING FAMOUS!!! Only if people review our story…er…actually reads it.

Killpaw (snarls): I HATE YOU MAULPAW! WE HAVE PRIVATE LIVES! (starts sobbing) I WANNA BE A NORMAL CAT!

Deathpaw (looks at reader): Don't mind Killpaw, he's an idiot, a retard, whatever you wanna say.

Murderpaw: SO…(gives Deathpaw, Maulpaw and Killpaw a glare, telling them to shut up) Let's just say Tigerstar invaded StarClan.

Killpaw (looks eagerly up at Murderpaw): Then?

Maulpaw (slaps Killpaw on the head with her tail): Imagine StarClan killing the blood sucking cat!

_There is an awkward silence._

Deathpaw: Correct Maulpaw, she means blood _thirsty _cat.

_There is another awkward silence._

Killpaw: What about blood _flying _cat?

Murderpaw: That is _so_ totally unrelated. To continue whatever you wanna call Tigerstar, blood whatever.

Killpaw (looks up): What about bloody _related?_

_There is yet another awkward silence._

Deathpaw (shrugs): StarClan destroys Tigerstar, whatever you wanna call him _but _(gives Killpaw a glare) blood related, and it messes up time!

Killpaw (cheerfully): No Brambly, no Tawny, no Hawky, no Mothy, no Flamey, no Tigery, no Dawny.

Deathpaw (surprised): He actually knows something!

Maulpaw (rolls her eyes): Imagine Tigerstar dead, it messes up time, he was never born, Squirrelflight doesn't mate mister Brambleclaw and so Tigerstar doesn't bring Scourge into the forest!

Killpaw (Sighs dreamily): Whiteystormy becomes Starry!

Deathpaw (shrugs): So to continue, Tigerstar dies, messes up time, he was never born, Squirrelflight doesn't mate mister Brambleclaw and Tigerstar doesn't bring Scourge into the forest, and so Redtail becomes Redstar, but…he died of Greencough and Whitestorm is leader!

Killpaw (snickers): Poor Rusty.

Maulpaw (eyes wide): Wow. Killpaw's on a roll. He actually knows something! Anyhow, after Whitestorm is leader, Imagine Runningwind as a deputy! He really deserves it and Lionhearts gets a place…(glances at Killpaw)

_Hey! Despite being a retarded tom, Killpaw does great drum rolls!_

Maulpaw (nods at Murderpaw): I told you he has good drum rolls. Lionheart gets his place in the elder's den. To continue, since we all don't like Leopardstar, she died before becoming a leader! She got incinerated in a fire! (Maulpaw snickers uncontrollably) Imagine, incinerated?

Deathpaw: I mean, what in StarClan's name?

Killpaw (dreamy like): Yeah…

Murderpaw: So…here we are dumped in RiverClan, Scourge gets a mate.

Maulpaw (snickers uncontrollably): Imagine! Scourge having a mate! By the way, her name's Coyote.

Killpaw (proudly puffs chest): I'm his kitty!

Deathpaw: What in StarClan's name?! Killpaw knows something!

Murderpaw: So…we have mentors, I have Blackclaw.

Killpaw (happily): I have Reed whisky.

Deathpaw: Are you in StarClan Killpaw? Did you just say whisky? I need some!

Murderpaw (kindly looks at reader): So…as we all know, Deathpaw is addicted.

Maulpaw: I am lucky, I have Mosspelt, my adopted mother, since Leopardstar got incinerated, Mistyfoot is leader.

Deathpaw: I know you have to say, "What in StarClan's name?" to the author but, I have Rippletail. SO RANDOM!

Killpaw: Snowy is Medicine cat.

Murderpaw: (kindly looks at reader): He means Snowflight, a so random cat the author made up.

Deathpaw (looks at reader): KINDLY review our story. (glares at Maulpaw for their story) I'm actually getting to like this, I have to say to StarClan. WHAT NOW? WE'RE FAMOUS! At least hopefully…

Killpaw: I want to be famous tooey!

Murderpaw (shrugs): So reader, go with my best wishes. PLEASE REVIEW!

Maulpaw (eyes gleam kindly): The first reviewer (glares at Thrushwing as if saying don't be the first reviewer, or the second, or the third.) gets an incinerated Leopardstar plushie! The second reviewer gets a blood sucking Tigerstar plushie! The third reviewer gets a Snowflight plushie!

Deathpaw (sweetly): I beg you! REVIEW!

Killpaw: Flattery get you no where.

**Hopefully you'll agree that Killpaw's **_**so **_**cute when he said that. Okay, for plushies, whoever gets the right answer first gets **_**more **_**plushies.**

**What is Killpaw's favorite thing to add to his words? **

**What is Maulpaw's favorite word?**

**What is Murderpaw's favorite word?**

**What is Deathpaw's favorite word?**

**If you answer the question correctly you get a plushie of the cat who you answered the question to. If you answer the question as a review, you can get the plushies earlier in the story, too. REVIEW!**

**(If the answers are too obvious, please tell me)**


End file.
